


Pretty Eyes

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: gender neutral reader, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Going to a new school can be a stressful experience, everyone knows that. But meeting your soulmate on the first day? That's definitely not as well known.





	Pretty Eyes

                    Soulmates were an odd thing, this you knew. How could one person change your life so much? How can one specific person be perfect for you? You had no idea, and it annoyed you, quite frankly. How was it fair that you had to meet your soulmate to be able to see in color? Every time you looked at your parents and saw them gaze lovingly at each other you wondered what it would be like to finally meet your soulmate and look them in the eyes. What it would be like to finally meet the person who you were destined to be with forever?

                    These thoughts, thankfully, didn’t plague you when your mother got a promotion and you transferred to a new school out in New Jersey. Middleborough High School. Your mother assured you that you would have an amazing first day, and you plastered on a smile to hide your nervousness. “Thanks, mom.” you said before hopping in your car and driving off.

                    When you arrived at the school, schedule in hand, you realized you had absolutely no idea where you were going. As you walked through the halls in search of your first period class, multiple students bumped into you without so much as a simple ‘sorry’. Rude. You searched for someone to help you when you spotted someone listening to music, walking like he was dancing along to a song you couldn’t hear. You walked up to him cautiously and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello?” you said, and he quickly turned around, taking his headphones from his ears and setting them on his shoulders. Quietly, you could hear what you thought was Bob Marley from the speakers.

                    “Yeah?” he asked, and you held your schedule out to him. “I’m new and totally lost.” you chuckled awkwardly. “Could you help me find room 214?” you asked, and he nodded. “Yeah, sure. It’s up those stairs-” he pointed over to a flight of stairs swarming with students. “-and then it should be just a few doors down the hall.” you nodded. “Thanks!” you called, turning to walk in that direction. “Oh! I’m (Y/N), by the way.” you said, turning back to face him, and he smiled. “I’m Michael. See you around.” he said, pulling his headphones back over his head and bidding you adieu with a small wave.

-

                    The rest of your day went by pretty smoothly. You ended up heading to the office and getting a student tour guide to show you where your classrooms were. She didn’t seem too happy about it, though. By lunch, you were relieved to have gotten through half the day. You considered it a small victory.

                    You were walking out to your car to go grab lunch somewhere when you saw that Michael guy who helped you before. He had just stepped out of his own car. “Hey,” you called, grabbing his attention. He turned to you, slushie in hand. Recognition quickly spread across his face. “Hi. (Y/N), right?” he said, smiling at you. “Yeah! You’re Michael.” he nodded. “I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you? I don’t really know anyone else and you seem really nice.” you asked, a little unsure of yourself. “Yeah, sure! Follow me.” he said, and so you did.

                    You walked inside the school together until you found the lunchroom. Almost immediately, you heard a call of “Michael!” your head whipped around in search of the voice, and Michael put his arm around you to guide you toward the table. What you saw when you reached the table made your head spin and your heart stutter.

                    There was a boy sitting there, who suddenly looked just as mesmerized as you felt. He had dark  _brown_  hair and contrasting pale skin. His lips were a soft  _pink_ and, oh, his  _eyes_. They were a beautiful, beautiful bright  _blue_ , the color of the ocean. You could see color.  _God_ , you could see color. You both were speechless, and you felt tears well in your eyes. Michael looked between you, confused at your exchange, when the boy at the table - your soulmate - broke the silence.

                    “Y-you see it too?” he asked, and you nodded frantically. “So… I guess this means we’re meant to be together?” he chuckled awkwardly. From the corner of your eye, you saw Michael nod in understanding before turning and walking to a different table. You quickly plopped onto the bench in front of you. Your mouth spoke before your brain could catch up.

                    “You have really pretty eyes.” you blurted. The boy in front of you turned a lovely shade of pink, and you mentally kicked yourself. You didn’t even know the guy’s name, but you were already flirting? Soulmates or not, that’s not good etiquette. Was there even soulmate etiquette? Was that a thing? Who cares. That was a weird first thing to say to your fuckin’  _soulmate_.“Uh, t-thanks. You too.” he says, and you find yourself wanting to compliment him more and more with each beautiful feature you notice. The way his curls fall just slightly over his forehead. The little smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks, which were still slightly pink. He was a work of art, and you weren’t sure how to even articulate all of it without sounding like some kind of creep.

                    You realized quickly that you had been staring at him without saying anything for a few moments now. “I- uh, fuck- I’m kinda making this awkward, aren’t I?” you said sheepishly. “I’m (Y/N).” you held your hand out for him to shake, silently cursing yourself for making things even  _more_  awkward with a  _handshake_. The boy in front of you took it, smiling shyly at you. “I’m Jeremy.” he said, and you smiled back. When you pulled back, you motioned to the door. “So, I know I don’t know you all that well, but… do you wanna skip? That way we can catch up.” you offered, pulling your car keys from your pocket and jingling them. Jeremy almost looked surprised. “Uh- yeah, of course!” he said, and you both walked out of the lunchroom, down the hallway, and out the door.

                    “So, do you like frozen yogurt? 'Cause I know a place.” you smiled. “Sounds good.” as you walked across the parking lot, your hand brushed together with Jeremy’s. It happened twice more before you made the first move, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. When you looked up at Jeremy in a silent question if this was okay, he just smiled and squeezed back in response. Your smile almost split your face in two.

                    Your mom was right. Today  _was_  an amazing first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to comment/give kudos!


End file.
